<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Hands by Sidders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948521">Slow Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders'>Sidders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), And who could blame her, F/F, First Time, Ruby has a hand kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she’ll never admit it, Ruby enjoys watching Christina work. It’s relaxing in a way. Usually. But not today. Today it’s nothing but distracting. Because today Ruby can’t take her eyes off of Christina’s hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to the group chat and Abbey Lee's hands. They have provided... many conversations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though she’ll never admit it, Ruby enjoys watching Christina work. She moves back and forth along the workbench, checking sheets of paper scattered around, carefully pouring liquid that Ruby purposefully tries not to identify into vials one drop at a time, grabbing a pen and scribbling down whatever she deems noteworthy all while Ruby watches in silence, leaning against a nearby table.</p><p>It’s relaxing in a way. Usually. But not today. Today it’s nothing but distracting. Because today Ruby can’t take her eyes off of Christina’s hands. They’re always moving. Smoothing over pages filled with her own handwriting, long fingers wrapping around a pen or plucking vials and bottles from shelves or brushing her hair back out of her face. </p><p>Her hands are soft, Ruby recalls, where William’s are rougher. It’s the kind of softness that only money can buy through expensive creams and a lack of manual labour. And her skin is warm in a way that seems to clash with the rest of her. </p><p>And it’s distracting because Ruby tries not to think of Christina like this. She has always fallen in and out of love with men just as easily as her Mama did. But women? Women never get a second glance from her, not like this, but here she is, eyes drawn to Christina’s hands (and, briefly, her mouth when a lip gets pulled between her teeth in concentration), wondering how they might feel on a part of her other than her wrist.</p><p>“Something’s bothering you.” Christina pulls Ruby out of her thoughts with a jolt. </p><p>“It’s nothing.” Ruby meets her gaze then and she doesn’t know if she’s just that obvious, or if Christina can see something in her eyes, but Christina holds her gaze for a long moment before she drops her pen on the workbench and circles around it.</p><p>“It’s not,” she says, not stopping until she’s right in front of Ruby, always more than happy to ignore the very concept of personal space. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“<em>Nothing </em>,” Ruby tries again. But then Christina’s eyes roam over her, settling a little longer than necessary on her lips, then back up. </p><p>“Your pupils are dilated,” Christina states simply, as though it’s nothing, as though her own pupils aren’t blown wide just from their proximity, as though she can’t stop her lips from forming a small, satisfied smirk. </p><p>“It’s dark down here.”</p><p>“And your breathing is laboured.” That one Ruby can’t argue with, only swallows and Christina glances down, watching the movement of her throat. </p><p>Making eye contact once again, Christina leans further into Ruby to reach behind her, a moment later holding up a small glass vial between them. It’s a familiar offer. One that Ruby usually accepts without hesitation. This time she takes the vial from the very fingers she had been obsessively staring at and puts it back on the table behind her.</p><p>“Not tonight,” she says, and Christina’s eyes somehow darken even more.</p><p>“No?” Ruby shakes her head just slightly in response. Christina leans in then, across what little distance there still is between them, only to stop just shy of Ruby’s lips. “Are you-”</p><p>“You never ask as William.”</p><p>“I know how you feel about William,” she breathes out. “Even if we’re one and the same, I’m still not sure how you feel about me.”</p><p>Ruby also isn’t entirely sure how she feels about Christina. She knows that she finds her infuriating, cold, distant - but she also knows that she can be warm and affectionate, just rarely in her own skin (<em>“The words may have come out of William’s mouth, but they were mine.” </em>).</p><p>She also knows, now, after closing that almost non-existent gap between them, that Christina’s lips are softer than William’s. Fuller. But no less insistent as she nips at Ruby’s bottom lip, as she licks into her mouth. And those hands that Ruby had been daydreaming about - it’s like they don’t know where to settle. They automatically land on Ruby’s hips then move up along her sides, briefly (too briefly) over her chest, her neck, cupping her face between them. It’s new and familiar at the same time. </p><p>“What brought this on?” Christina pants against Ruby’s lips when they break apart.</p><p>“You,” Ruby says simply. “And those Goddamn hands of yours.”</p><p>“My…” Christina’s brows furrow in confusion for a moment until she catches on, her lips forming a pleased little smirk. Ruby expects her to tease. To take the chance to be a little smug, maybe. But her hands slip down to Ruby’s neck, thumbs brushing over her jaw, and Christina asks, “Where would you like them?”</p><p>It takes all of Ruby’s willpower to drag them up the stairs, adamant that they’re not going any further in Christina’s basement with two dead bodies right in her eye line. They make it as far as the ridiculous wooden couch at the bottom of the staircase, Ruby’s shirt open and skirt bunched up around her hips, Christina straddling one of her thighs, still fully clothed and staring down at Ruby as though it’s the first time she’s seen her in such a state of disarray.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question,” she says without removing her eyes from Ruby’s exposed skin. </p><p><em> Where would you like them? </em> Ruby recalls. “Everywhere.”</p><p>Christina happily obliges. She starts at Ruby’s waist, slowly moving up and up until she reaches her still-covered chest, squeezing gently, teasingly before tugging Ruby’s bra down as far as she can, Ruby’s breasts spilling out. The sight makes Christina lick her lips and then her hands are full of Ruby, thumbs brushing over already pebbled nipples in a way that has Ruby squirming underneath her. </p><p>Then her hands are gone - though not for long as Christina shuffles back far enough to run them up along Ruby’s thighs. She hesitates just long enough to get a shaky nod of approval before her hand slips between Ruby’s legs. Ruby moans at the contact, at the small amount of relief, and Christina breathes out a curse.</p><p>Within seconds Christina has Ruby’s underwear pulled down her legs and casually tucked into the pocket of her trousers, and then she’s hovering over Ruby again, supporting her weight on the arm of the couch with her left hand while her right rests on the inside of Ruby’s thigh.</p><p>“Everywhere?” Ruby pulls her down into a kiss in place of an answer and moments later she’s moaning into her mouth as two long fingers easily slip inside of her. Much like when she’s in William’s skin, Christina puts her whole body into her movements, pushing into Ruby with long, deep strokes that have Ruby’s toes curling, Christina’s name falling from her lips in stuttered gasps, and when Ruby opens her eyes she’s met with Christina’s own, staring at her almost in awe. </p><p>It doesn’t take long. Not when Christina’s able to crook her fingers like that on each thrust, not when she brushes her thumb over Ruby’s clit at the exact right moment, and soon enough Ruby’s clawing at Christina’s back and panting against her as she comes down from the high that she only seems to get from the woman on top of her - in either body, apparently.</p><p>Christina kisses her again, less heated now, as she gently pulls out of her and rises up to kneel between Ruby’s legs.</p><p>“You know,” she begins, Ruby opening her eyes to the sight of Christina inspecting her glistening fingers. “My hands have always been my favourite physical part of me.” </p><p><em> Bitch, me too, </em> is all Ruby can think as she watches Christina slip her fingers into her mouth. <em> Me too. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>